Various prior art utility knives place the knife blade in-line with the handle and minimize protrusion of the knife to reduce blade breakage. Any angulation suggested is within the plane formed by the handle and the plane of the knife. This arrangement of the knife components fails to solve a troublesome problem encountered by glaziers and SHEETROCKT™ drywall workers, namely the need to make perpendicular cuts in tight corners. Such cuts require long blade lengths and close placement of a worker's hand in tight corners increasing the risk of injury. An in-line placement of blade and handle prevents a close approach of the knife to the wall edge or base due to the size of the worker's hand and in-line location of the blade.